The Ultimate Crossover
by ssj4gogeta
Summary: DBZ vs Street Fighter vs SNK. Goku finds out there is another Touranment in Osaka. And he plans on joining it too. Chapter 2 is up. Chaper 3 will be up soon. That's the chapter where I first introduce SNK ^_^. Please read and Review!!
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Crossover

Chapter One: A New Beginning

As Ryu walked down the Rocky Beach, He kept on remembering that dream that he had._ "Who was that in my dream?" _He then Remembers that face, that face and that orange Chi. He just walked and continued to think. Until a familiar face bumps in to him.

"Hey Ryu! Why do you look so glum?" says Ken as he backs away from Ryu.

"Ken…what are you doing here?" asks Ryu.

"Well…I'm here to see if your entering that New Tournament in Osaka."

"What? There's a new tournament? I thought It was canceled because that old Martial Arts building blew up." says Ryu. He also remembers that unforgettable fight with Shin Akuma. He was almost killed if it hadn't been for Ken…who distracted Shin Akuma until the Shinku Hadoken was powered up to it's max. The Blast was fired…and even Shin Akuma couldn't overpower it. But somehow He managed to survive…and hasn't been seen since.

"Well, They managed to change their minds and have opened it up again. I know I'm joining. The Prize money is even more than last year's. Are you entering?"

"Well…"

"Come on. Don't be afraid. Even Chun-Li is entering!"

"What? How come?" asks Ryu.

"I don't know. She said she is looking for someone. Business as usual." answers Ken.

"Alright. I'll enter. Who knows? Maybe Kyo might enter again." says Ryu

"Yeah…I'm waiting to see if Terry comes. We gotta catch up on things"

"Yeah.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan! Get up! Time for school!" Screams Chi-Chi as she screams in Gohan's ear. Does it take anything to wake up this kid?

"Ah! Shit mom! Do you have to scream?!?" says Gohan.

"What did you say Young Man?!? You know better than to swear at me!" screams now the angry Chi-Chi.

"Awww.. Give Gohan a break will ya?" says Goku. He barely wakes up. After a scream like that who wouldn't?

"Be quiet Goku! Since when did you start learning about School?!" says the Angry Chi-Chi.

"Awww.. mom.. You woke me up!" says the drowsy Goten.

"Good thing too! School for you is in 30 minutes so get ready!"

As the Son Family goes to the Kitchen to eat, Gohan turns on the TV.

"In other news…The new Osaka fighting Tournament has just begun! Champions from their hometown have come and signed up! The signing booth will be open until April 25! The best of the best have come! Now we have our champion, Hercule, live with Honda Akira. She is going to see if our champion will sign up for this great tournament.

"Thank you Jeff.. And now our Champion Hercule! Hercule…..

But then The Television is cut off by Goku.

"Did you guys here that?!?? There is a new Martial Arts Tournament!! We just have to join!" says Goku

"Hmmm…No Goku! You could go but not the boys!!" Says Chi-Chi.

"Awww.. come on!! If we all join…there is a better chance we could get the prize money!!" Goku just said this because that's the only thing Chi-Chi might say yes to.

"Errr…Alright!! But you better come back soon! Osaka is very far from here!"

"Ok! I'm going to go see if Vegeta is joining!" And with that Goku flies off to West City, while the boys stayed home and got ready for school

End of Chapter 1.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ken and Ryu began to walk down the Streets of Osaka. They barely got off the plane. As Ryu looks around, he sees little girls playing with their dolls and Boy running around with their water guns. He thinks to himself "_If only I had that kind of Childhood. There wouldn't be any worries. Any thought on who your parents were. Nothing." _

"Hey Ryu? Why are you so quiet? Last time we came you could hardly wait for the Tournament? Did you get another one of those Dreams?" asks Ken in a low tone.

Ryu then looks a Ken. "Yeah…I had another one. This time it was some guy"

"Like the rest?" Ken says in a cocky Tone of Voice.

"Yeah.. But this one is different.."

"You said that for Kyo and look what happened…you kicked his ass."

"Really Ken…this one is different. He had weird hair and orange fighting gear. He looked like a good fighter." says Ryu.

"You said that for Kyo and guess what happens. Face it Ryu. Any fighter you think is going to beat you, you kick their ass. Your just too good. And I hate to admit this…you're better than me too." says Ken

"Thanks Ken. Do you really think He might come to the Tournament?"

"I doubt it. Hey wait.. Didn't you say he had weird hair and Orange Fighting gear?" asks Ken

"Yeah….why?" asks Ryu

"Well.. you forget.. I have wireless internet. I can track anyone down with this" answers Ken. "Hmmmmm….. Let's see…I got 2 people here. One of them is Ryo.."

"I know him…we fought in the Tournament." says Ryu

"…and the other one is named.. Goku? Here's his picture. You're right he does have weird Hair."

"That's him! Where does he live?"

"What the..? Out of Service?! You fucking piece of shit!!"

"Ken! Calm down! There are kids here." says Ryu

"I'm just pissed off now! This fucking piece of crap made me late in that other Tournament that Saddler guy was hosting! I can't find anything with this! I hate Windows 95!!" screams out Ken.

"Huh? What's that?" asks Ryu.

"Oh… you wouldn't understand." answers Ken

"Ok….well.. here.. have some water. This'll calm you down." Ryu gives some water to Ken. Ken is shocked.

"Where did you get this water?"

"I bought it over at that store while you were in the Bathroom."

"Oh….well…thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vegeta Vegeta! Are you joining that tournament?!??!" asks Goku impatiently.

"Shut up you stupid ass! Your going to wake everyone!" says Vegeta annoyed. Goku deliberately went to the door of Capsule Corp. and banged on the door. Luckily Vegeta came down first before anyone woke up.

"Are you going to that tournament Vegeta?!" asks Goku again.

"What tournament? The next one is in 5 months." answers Vegeta

"Well there is this new one on Osaku Japon!!"

"You mean Osaka Japan?"

"Yeah that place! We have to go!"

"Look Kakarott. If I wanted to go to Osaka.. I would, But then my crazed Bitch over there would scream at me for days without stopping and Trunks would be asking for a new Video game or some shit. So no I am not going." 

"But come on! Bulma doesn't have to know! Just take Trunks with you! It'll be fun!"

"But I'll just be kicking Human asses. There isn't any challenge!"

"Oh well.. then it will be you and me at the finals. That fight that I promised you."

Vegeta just stands there and thinks…but in the end..

"Alright Kakarott. I'll go. But you better have a plan to get me away from her. She's turned into the crazed bitch that only wants her children to have an education."

"What!?!? Since when did..!?!"

"Shut up! She could wake up any moment. Come by later and we'll go."

"You bet! hoo hoo! Vegeta's coming to Osaka! Vegeta's coming to Osaka!"

"Shut up! She'll wake up!"

"Now I'm going to go and see if Piccolo might join!"

With that Goku then flys off to the lookout…where Piccolo is meditating.


End file.
